Kelsie's Love Story
by Stor-E-Phool
Summary: Dear Troy Bolton, I love you. I've loved you ever since I heard you sing my song. If you feel the same, please write me back. With Love, Kelsie. She sent the email by accident. Who new that he would reply?
1. Chapter 1

"Kelsie?" she turns to see the love of her life walking down the hall toward her.

She blinks her eyes once in surprise, twice in realization, then three times to keep back the tears. Surprise, because he is talking to her, realization, because of his shirt, and tears because of what it said.

"Well? How do I look?" he asks, looking down at her with softness in his eyes. She stares up at his face, then looks away. Was he making fun of her? No. He was too sweet to do that. She liked him too much for him to do that.

"I—er," tears fell from her eyes, despite the preventive blinks. He wipes them away, worries reflected on his face. She shrinks from his gentle hands, and looks away from his eyes. This wasn't happening.

Too many dreams had run through her head of this; and this is the latest one. It had to be. But she new it wasn't. It was too clear—too real to be a dream.

_How could he not hate her?_

"Kels…?" His voice echoed, as I ran out of the school.

My dreams can't come true. It wasn't possible that he could really love me. The loser. The geek.

His name is Troy Bolton. And he can't possibly love me!

A/N:

Wow. This is really, really short. I'm so sorry! Hey, guess what? This is an entire week of firsts. I wrote my first five ST:V fanfics yesterday, and today I've begun my first HSM fic. I'm so proud of me! Anyway, so I've been hunting for good ficcies. If you know of any HSG excellent fics that are ANYTHING but TROYELLA or CHALOR, gimme a list! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelsie's Love Story**

By Furgle

_**Disclaimer:**__** Sorry I didn't put this in the prologue. THIS IS NOT MY IDEA, IT BELONGS TO DISNEY!!! Except for Janelle. She's mine, dude.**_

"Oh, come on! You've _got_ to be kidding me! You _like_ that meat-head??" Kelsie's friend laughed, shaking her head wildly in disbelief, "I could've sworn that you had better taste than that!" Kelsie's response was throwing her pillow in her face, blushing.

"Shutup, Jan! I can't help it!" Janelle laughed again at her friend. "Stop laughing!"

"So you're serious? You like him that much?" At Kelsie's embarrassed nod, Janelle grinned a wide smile. "Fine, then. You've got to tell him."

"I will…" Kelsie paused, then added, "…eventually…"

"'Eventually' my foot!" Janelle stood and pulled her friend to her feet too, "You'll never do it if not now!"

"'Now'?? What are we gonna do? Throw rocks at his window until he wakes to the sound of breaking glass and a burglar alarm?" Kelsie laughed, and sat on her bed. "No thanks!" Janelle rolled her eyes.

"Window? That's ancient stuff! Nope. I've got a better idea."

"Which is...?"

"Whelp. Nothing says love like a letter." She smirked evilly.

"And you say _windows_ are ancient? No way. Besides…" Kelsie hit Janelle with a pillow, "…We don't have any stamps!"

"Who said anything about going postal?" Janelle gestured to the computer that was humming gently. "I'm going with technology, if that's okay with you."

"No way! He'll never talk to me again!" She argued, throwing yet another pillow.

After extreme pestering on Janelle's part, Kelsie finally sat down at her computer at the promise of her friend that they would only write it out, and never send it. Finally, she was finished and leaned back in her chair to admire her work.

"You're done? Finally!" Janelle pushed Kelsie from the computer chair and began reading the finished letter aloud.

"Dear Mr. Troy Bolton,

I love you. I've loved you ever since I heard you sing my song. If you feel the same, please write me back.

With Love,

Kelsie.

"Well, that was short. With all that typing-action that I heard over here I would have thought that you wrote at least five whole pages!" She said, looking at her blushing friend.

"Well, yes. I couldn't decide on what I wanted to say, so I thought that I'd write all my thoughts, but then I read it over, and decided that in order to refrain from sounding creepy, and just keep it short and sweet."

"Heh. Good idea." Then, with devilish grin, Janelle clicked "send".

"No…!" Kelsie scrambled to stop her, but it was already done. Cheerfully, the viewscreen displayed "Message Sent", and Kelsie looked at her friend with fury in her eyes. "How could you?" Janelle winced at the malice that Kelsie's trembling voice held, but, nonetheless, replied with a stony expression on her features.

"It had to be done, Kels."

"What do you mean 'It had to be done'? He never had to know!"

"Kelsie, listen to me. You've been distant and dismal ever since Jason. Tonight, as I listened to you talk about Troy, I saw something in your eyes that I haven't seen in what seems like ages. If there's any chance that I can keep the light in you, I'm gonna take it. And I have." Kelsie couldn't answer. She was too shocked that her friend had been feeling this way. That she'd brought up Jason.

"I can't believe you." She looked away. "Grab your things. You're not welcome in my house."

Janelle wasn't surprised. She picked up her sleeping bag, stuffed monkey, pillows, and walked out the door. She'd better get started if she wanted to get home by morning.

**A/N: Hey, here's the second chapter. It's a recap about what happened before the first chapter. Happy day! Read and review, please!**


End file.
